<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so pretty, so slutty by milkrock (cherrychoke)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027590">so pretty, so slutty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/milkrock'>milkrock (cherrychoke)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>xiuho bdsm au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, BDSM Scene, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spit As Lube, Suspension, handjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/milkrock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>junmyeon likes it a little too much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>xiuho bdsm au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so pretty, so slutty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Pretty,” Minseok mutters against Junmyeon’s neck. “You’re a pretty slut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon is suspended from the ceiling, in ‘hammock’ position. His legs below the knee are free to move, while his thighs are wrapped in the black ropes, which extend up the pulley system in front of him on the ceiling, and his torso’s ropes extend to the pulley system which is behind him. His hands are free too, but he isn’t allowed to touch himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, master.” Junmyeon whispers. He keeps his hanging arms onto his stomach, so close to his cock — but he wouldn’t touch himself. Wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> to touch himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok wraps his hand on Junmyeon’s cock, without any lube, and gives it a stroke. Junmyeon gasps, tries to writhe in the ropes, but it’s of no use. He can’t shy away from the painful touch, and he loves it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-master,” Junmyeon pants, breathing already ragged. “Master, that hurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok hums. “What do you want me to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon sighs, disappointed in himself for falling right into Minseok’s trap. He looks at Minseok’s see-through black shirt, looks at the obvious bulge in Minseok’s pants. His cock is barely contained by the tight pants. He thinks Minseok should just let his cock free from the pants and let him give Minseok a blowjob. Or at least jack himself off and cum over Junmyeon’s face. Or cum in Junmyeon’s hole, fill him up and plug his ass, so nothing leaks out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But everything Junmyeon can think of, all of requires him to be removed from the suspension, and he doesn’t want that. Not right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use lube, o-or something,” Junmyeon whimpers, pouts. He can only hope Minseok shows mercy on him. “It hurts when you do it dry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it, baby?” Minseok smirks. “Don’t look away until I say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon stares at Minseok and his beautiful face. He isn’t sure if he’s blinking, but he watches and watches as Minseok makes sure Junmyeon is obeying him. He slowly moves towards Junmyeon’s cock, licks his lips, and spits on Junmyeon’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon moans. His cock twitches painfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your tiny cock doesn’t need more than that,” Minseok easily covers Junmyeon’s cock with his spit. It doesn’t hurt as much now. He starts stroking Junmyeon once more. “You’re not getting anymore, so you better cum before it dries away and becomes painful again.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sigh. im not backing away this time. i can't do it in a single month but i can do it in a year :D</p><p>constructive criticism is welcome! please let me know if you liked it!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>